The Moon's Love
by Shadows of Raven
Summary: Oneshot. Years have passed since Ozai's defeat, but the memory of Sokka's true love is gnawing away at him. Now he is given not only a chance to see her, but to be with her forever. SokkaxYue R


**The Moon's Love**

Sokka's POV 

The Northern Water Tribe came into view. It's been seven years since Aang destroyed Fire Lord Ozai, and when Zuko became Fire Lord he immediately made peace with The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. Personally, I think it's because of Iroh, but what does it matter?

Aang founded an organization known as the Avatar's Court, and it's to make sure that all the nations keep the peace. Katara, Toph and I are in charge, basically.

I sighed as I looked at the approaching tribe. _It's been seven years_, I told myself. _Maybe it's time to move on_. But I couldn't. This place held too many memories for me, and it held the most important memory of all. _Yue_, I felt my eyes water and I fought back the tears. _Tomorrow is the anniversary of her death, the anniversary of Admiral Zhao's defeat_, I grimaced and wiped my eyes before Katara or Toph saw me. But that wasn't why we were at the Tribe. Master Pakku had just passed away, and his funeral was tomorrow. _What a coincidence that his funeral is on the day Yue died_, I thought. I never forgot Yue, she was the only person I ever loved, and she was the only person I ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I remembered everything as if it were yesterday.

'_I will always be with you, Sokka,' Yue whispered and kissed me on the lips before her spirit vanished_.

Yue was the moon now, and every time I looked up to the silvery orb in the sky, I knew she was with me. _But what good does it do?_ I thought to myself. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Sokka, are you alright? I know you don't want to come here," Katara said from behind me, putting her gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Katara, I'll be fine," I answered, and went back into the ship. No doubt, Aang had already arrived, and I was anxious to see him, Appa and Momo, but I couldn't get my mind off of Yue…

About a half an hour later we reached the North Pole. Toph, Katara and I got off the ship and were greeted by thunderous applause. "Whoa," Toph whispered. "I don't even know these people… and this stupid ice makes it really hard to feel what's happening!"

I almost grinned, but I kept walking. At the end of the procession that had formed stood Aang and Chief Arnook, his hair grayed and his face much more wrinkled than the last time I saw him. I heard Katara cry as she looked at the casket that lay silently behind Aang and Arnook. I knew that in it, Master Pakku lay in death.

Apparently, Master Pakku had been left out for a few days now so that the people could pay their respects to the great hero of the battle against the Fire Nation.

We walked up to Aang and Arnook. I hugged Aang and shook Chief Arnook's hand, silently. I didn't feel like talking and at my first chance I slipped away from the crowd of people, who were busy asking Aang questions and mourning over Pakku.

I knew where I had to go, and I felt her calling me. The full moon rose in the sky.

I came to the small door that led to the chamber where Yue had died.

"There's no point," someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Katara standing there.

"What?" I asked.

"The last time I was here, Master Pakku told me. He said that no one had entered the lair of Twee and La since the siege. No one has been able to. Whenever they go near it the door is locked and people hear the sad singing of a girl," Katara explained.

"I don't care, Katara," I answered, my eyes watering. "I have to try, and I have to see her once more. I'll break the door down if I have to."

"You miss her that much?" my sister asked.

I looked down. "I don't expect you to get it, Katara."

"Why not? You're not the only one who has lost people they love Sokka," she answered.

"I'm sorry," I rubbed my eyes. "But please understand, I have to try…"

She smiled and walked up to me. "I understand," she said and hugged me. Then she walked away.

I turned back to the door and walked to it, and I heard the singing of a girl… it was Yue's voice… I knew it. She was singing in a strange language, one I didn't know… perhaps the language of the Spirits. I smiled as I remembered her beautiful voice and I reached for the door. I twisted it, but it resisted. I whispered to the door: "Yue, please, it's me… Sokka."

The singing faded, and something behind the door clicked. I turned the knob and it opened, and I squeezed through the tiny space. The chamber was just as I remembered it… untouched by humans and beautiful. The grass was still green and the water was still peaceful and clear. Memories of that night came back to haunt me… the eclipse of the moon, the power of Aang, and the sacrifice of Yue. But most of all, I remembered my pain as I watched her fade away from me.

I slowly walked over to the pond where the fish swam in their eternal dance. Above, the full moon bathed the chamber in silvery light. I took a seat at the head of the pool, where Zhao had stood seven years before as he killed the moon spirit.

Twee and La still encircled each other in their dance. I sighed and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Yue… why did you have to go?" I asked to the silence. But I knew the answer… everyone would have died if she hadn't, but was her life worth everyone else's?

The water rippled and I gasped. The fish were _glowing_, and their dance grew faster until all I could see was a ring of black white. In the center of the ring a white light formed, and it shot a few feet into the air like a lamp. I leaned forward over the water as the light shimmered and wavered, and a figure began to form in front of me.

"Yue…" I whispered.

She was as beautiful as I remembered. Her silky white hair, her smooth coffee skin and her ice blue eyes were the same as always. She hadn't aged a year, but more than that, she was no longer ethereal. She was _real. _She glided over to me and stood before me.

"Sokka," she bent down and kissed me, brushing her lips against mine. I put my hands on her face and kissed her back, and for minutes we sat there entwined. At last, Yue broke away. "I have missed, Sokka, but I have thought of you and seen you everyday for the past seven years," she smiled.

"I've never forgotten you, Yue. I had to come," I replied.

"You've grown," she said. "You've grown into the man I always knew you would."

"Yue, I love you," I said.

"I love you too Sokka, but I cannot be with you in body," she smiled sadly. "I have a duty to the world."

"I know," I answered, and more tears fell from my face, and I saw that they did from hers too. "But I would do anything for us to be together."

She smiled. "Perhaps there is a way," she whispered, tracing her fingers over my face.

"Really, how?" I asked.

"You must give up your life to do so," Yue smiled gently.

I thought for a few minutes. Aang, Katara and Toph would miss me, but this was something bigger, surely. Every night since I had parted from Yue I had thought of her, and now I was given the chance to be with her, even if I did have to give up my life. My friends and family on earth, or my love in spirit? In my heart, I knew the answer. "Yue, I'm willing to die for you," I kissed her gently on the lips.

"Then put your hand in the water," she cooed. I did so, and she put her hand over mine. Silvery mist flowed from her palm into my arm, creeping up my whole body. It was cold and warm at the same time, but it was soothing and peaceful nonetheless. My eyes closed, and I felt my spirit leave my body and become submerged in the water. My body vanished like a wisp of smoke and Yue became her spirit form once more. We danced in the depths of the water, but at the same time, we danced in the heights of space. I was gone from earth, true, but now I was with Yue… forever.

"As the moon touched me, Sokka," she sang, "So I touch you. Join my eternal dance." I kissed her on her lips and she returned it… we were locked in an eternal embrace of love that kept the balance of the world.

"I love you Yue…"

The End 

A/N: well this was my first oneshot so just tell me what you thought of it and I hope you enjoyed! SoR


End file.
